voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
My Wedding and 7 Rings Minor Characters
A list of minor characters in My Wedding and 7 Rings. General Arisa Kawakami A bubbly receptionist at Sanno Corp. who's one of your close friends. She has five boyfriends (which is her limit) but she wants to marry a wealthy executive from Sanno, particularly one of the Seven Beasts. My Wedding and 7 Rings Arisa.jpg Yumi Morita A level-headed executive secretary at Sanno Corp. who's one of your close friends. She's in a secret relationship with her manager who is married, with only you and Arisa knowing, and because of that she thinks marriage is a distant dream for her. My Wedding and 7 Rings Yumi.jpg Sanno CEO He is your maternal grandfather and your 'benefactor'. Many years ago, his daughter eloped with a man he did not approve of and ceased ties to her; after she and her husband died in a car accident, he felt guilty for never making amends to her and supported you financially without revealing himself. He's very generous, kind, and cares about his employees' happiness, which is the main reason why you wanted to work in his company. He was terminally ill and wanted to leave his company to you, but chose six suitors for you to choose to be your husband and help you run the company. My Wedding and 7 Rings Sanno CEO - Grandfather.jpg Uncle He's your father's brother who took over your father's monjayaki restaurant after the death of your parents and took care of you. My Wedding and 7 Rings Uncle.jpg The Bartender He's a bartender/cook for the Oasis, a bar/restaurant that's exclusively for the Special Executives and you to eat and drink while talking about business without worrying about information leaking out. A running gag is that the bartender can make and serve anything. My Wedding and 7 Rings Bartender.jpg Kunihiko Aikawa The owner of the Long Island sportsbar and CEO of Aikawa.com. You worked at his bar when you were in college and that's how you knew the LI regulars. In this game, he is married and has an infant son whom he calls Kuni Junior. My Wedding and 7 Rings Kunihiko.jpg Takamasa Saeki A regular at the LI who often hits on you. My Wedding and 7 Rings Saeki.jpg Takao Maruyama A regular at the LI who is one of your friends. My Wedding and 7 Rings Takao.jpg Akito Kakiuchi A popular esthetician. My Wedding and 7 Rings Akito.jpg Asahi's Route Kitamura Asahi's butler. More coming soon... My Wedding and 7 Rings Kitamura.jpg Akira Kakyouin Gou Kakyouin's legitimate son who is heir of the Kakyouin Industries and Asahi's half-brother. My Wedding and 7 Rings Akira.jpg Mrs. Kakyouin Gou Kakyouin's legal wife who is the mother of Akira and the stepmother of Asahi. She and Asahi have a tense relationship due to him being the love child of her husband's mistress. When she heard that Asahi was engaged, she wanted to meet you and Asahi declined but reluctantly agreed at you request to meet her. Upon the interview, she found you unimpressive and disgusted about your hobby of food and your low-class background. She did everything in her power to break you up with Asahi and even arranged Asahi to marry the famous violinist Shizuka. However, once Asahi told her that you were the granddaughter of the late CEO of Sanno Corp., she immediately changed her attitude becomes very nice and respectful toward you. My Wedding and 7 Rings Asahi's Stepmother.jpg Shizuka A famous violinist that was Asahi's childhood friend. Mrs. Kakyouin wanted Asahi to marry her because of her background and tried to arrange the marriage with her parents, but she didn't seem too thrilled about the arrange marriage. My Wedding and 7 Rings Shizuka.jpg Gou Kakyouin The patriarch of the Kakyouin family and CEO of Kakyouin Industries. He is mentioned in Asahi's True Love Route, but only appears in the Forbidden Route. Yamato's Route Coming soon... Junta's Route Mayor He's working with Junta on an amusement park, and has an affair with his secretary. As a condition for helping Junta succeed, the mayor wants Junta to honey trap his secretary to avoid a scandal. My Wedding and 7 Rings Mayor.jpg Mayor's Secretary She's having an affair with the mayor and is the victim of Junta's honey trapping. My Wedding and 7 Rings Mayors Secretary.jpg Junta's Mother Coming soon... My Wedding and 7 Rings Junta's Mother.jpg Nana Coming soon... My Wedding and 7 Rings Nana.jpg Hiroto's Route Hayato Chitose A boy that appears on your door claiming to be Hiroto's son. More coming soon My Wedding and 7 Rings Hayato Chitose.jpg Ren's Route Coming soon... Kai's Route Mai Kai's long lost sister. More coming soon... My Wedding and 7 Rings Mai.jpg Setsuko Odagiri Mai's foster mother. More coming soon... My Wedding and 7 Rings Setsuko Odagiri.jpg Makoto Odagiri Mai's foster father. More coming soon... My Wedding and 7 Rings Makoto Odagiri.jpg Seiichirou's Route "M" A mysterious character taking over for Seiichirou to make sure the marriage program is completed. My Wedding and 7 Rings M.jpg Trivia *Minor characters: Kunihiko, Takao, Saeki, Yuta and Akito are selectable characters in My Forged Wedding - the parent game of My Wedding and 7 Rings. *Like most games, the MC's family members are never given names. Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Minor Characters